Monstres et compagnie
by Alienigena
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé ce qui se passerait si Spock se retrouvait en tandem avec Perceval, McCoy obligé de supporter les conceptions médicales médiévales de Merlin, et Kirk compagnon de table de Karadoc ? Moi, oui, et voilà ce que ça donne... En bonus, le monstre du Loch Ness et peut-être même une mogriave. (Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.)
1. Introduction

_Au cas où cette... chose intéresserait quelqu'un, je la poste. Il s'agit d'un crossover_ Kaamelott / Star Trek _(comme quoi, tout peut arriver) qui, fandom oblige, sera beaucoup plus léger que toutes les histoires un peu plombantes que j'ai commises jusqu'ici. Seul avertissement : le langage sera parfois grossier. Pour situer un peu les choses au niveau du canon (ben ouais, je vais quand même respecter le canon, même si ma fic risque de s'avérer plus que délirante) :_

 _\- dans_ Star Trek TOS _, saison 2, épisode 28 ("The city on the edge of forever"), McCoy passe malencontreusement à travers une sorte de portail temporel appelé "le Gardien de l'Eternité" et modifie de façon dramatique le cours du futur ; Kirk et Spock vont le rechercher pour essayer d'arranger les choses, mais malheureusement, ils se rendent compte que pour rétablir l'ordre normal du temps, ils doivent tuer une jeune femme exceptionnelle, Edith Keeler, dont Jim a eu la mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux (j'espère ne pas vous spoiler en vous disant qu'évidemment, les trois zozos mènent à bien leur mission, mais que ça ne se termine pas "bien" pour autant) ;_

 _\- dans_ Kaamelott _, la Dame du Lac est relativement familière avec le voyage temporel, puisqu'elle ouvre à un moment donné une "porte du chaos" (pour punir Arthur de ne pas avoir trouvé le Graal) ; au cas où des gens liraient cette fic sans avoir vu_ Kaamelott _, ce qui m'étonnerait fort mais on ne sait jamais, personne ne peut normalement voir la Dame du Lac, à part Arthur ; Perceval et Karadoc sont déjà allés au lac de l'Ombre pour essayer d'en chasser le serpent géant, mais n'ont réussi qu'à buter une anguille ;_

 _\- les titres de chapitres sont des extraits de_ Retour vers le futur _(et le titre de la fic m'a été gracieusement soufflé par mon copain, que je remercie ici une nouvelle fois)._

 _OldGirl, tu seras peut-être la seule à lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Elle ne brille certes pas par sa fine analyse psychologique ou la profondeur de son intrigue, mais elle a le mérite de répondre, partiellement du moins, au magnifique défi que tu as proposé sur un autre site : un monstre connu, un crossover, et des tandems improbables..._

 _Cela posé, je ne résiste pas au plaisir d'une petite citation en exergue._

.

BOHORT : C'est affreux ! Sire, quittons le pays, je vous en conjure ! Les démons n'ont maintenant qu'un pas à franchir pour arriver ici !

LANCELOT : Les démons ? C'est une porte dimensionnelle qui ouvre sur le plan démoniaque ?

ARTHUR : Euh non… Juste sur l'univers je crois.

BOHORT : J'ai dit « démons » comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose !

LANCELOT : Ah oui mais c'est pas pareil... Les démons, on peut les combattre qu'avec la magie.

ARTHUR : Vous voulez dire juste avec Merlin ?

BOHORT : NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR ! Partons d'ici sur-le-champ !

ARTHUR : Ah non, non, non... Moi, elle m'a dit « les pires créatures de l'univers ».

LANCELOT : Ah, ben alors c'est juste une porte qui donne sur un autre endroit d'un autre plan... Il faut s'attendre à la visite de formes extraterrestres.

BOHORT : Ah bah ça va... Excusez-moi d'avoir paniqué ! Finalement, c'est pas des démons, c'est juste les pires bestioles de tout l'univers ! Mettons deux gardes là devant et allons boire un coup !

ARTHUR : Mais vous allez la fermer, oui, Bohort ? On essaye de réfléchir !

BOHORT : Mais arrêtez de réfléchir ! Et allez faire vos valises avant qu'un gugusse ne débaroule de je ne sais quelle galaxie pour nous désintégrer !

Alexandre Astier, _Kaamelott_ (livre II, épisode 68, "Stargate")

.

 **Chapitre 1 : "Mais merde, où sont-ils ? - Tu devrais plutôt demander : Mais merde, _quand_ sont-ils ?"**

\- Capitaine, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

La voix de Spock, comme à son habitude, ne trahissait pas le moindre état d'âme, mais la désapprobation était inscrite sur chaque parcelle de chaque cellule de chaque fibre de son corps.

Un grognement de mauvais augure se fit entendre derrière eux, pas trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus.

\- Vous en avez une meilleure ?

Face à l'absence de réaction de son premier officier, James Kirk haussa les épaules.

\- Alors on saute. Tous les trois. Exactement ensemble. On n'a pas le choix, conclut-il avec un aplomb qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment.

Il savait que c'était en effet une mauvaise idée. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient sauté à travers cette chose, rien ne s'était par la suite déroulé comme prévu. Risquer de déchirer le tissu du continuum espace-temps, et par là même menacer leur propre futur, était-il réellement préférable à se laisser dévorer vivants par les créatures qui les poursuivaient ?

Parfois, il lui semblait que la vie d'un officier de Starfleet n'était faite _que_ de dilemmes aussi peu réjouissants que celui auquel il se voyait confronté à présent.

Pour être franc, il était un peu fatigué.

.

\- A gauche ! A gauche ! Mais non, _l'autre gauche_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons, c'est pas possible !

\- Il faut se mettre à leur place, sire. Ils ont toujours eu des problèmes avec le code.

Le roi Arthur jeta vers Lancelot un regard mauvais.

\- Ils ont toujours des problèmes avec tout, vous voulez dire ? Bon, essayez de leur faire signe de choper le chef saxon discrètos par derrière. On sait jamais, hein, sur un malentendu…

Kay s'agita un instant avec ses drapeaux, de façon assez ridicule.

Evidemment, personne ne bougea. Ou alors, si, mais n'importe comment, sans aucune coordination et surtout sans le moindre rapport avec ce qu'indiquait le code.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons_ , conclut Arthur avec un soupir.

.

\- Bones, vite ! Ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre !

\- Je n'ai pas aimé ce machin-là la première fois, je ne suis pas certain de l'aimer la seconde, marmonna le médecin, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle après leur course folle sur le plateau rocheux.

\- Parce que vous croyez que notre petite virée dans le temps a été beaucoup plus agréable pour moi ? demanda Kirk, sourcils levés.

McCoy s'apprêtait à répondre, mais un hurlement à glacer le sang se répercuta sur les roches alentour et lui permit d'éviter la catastrophe diplomatique.

Edith Keeler était toujours un sujet sensible à bord de l' _Enterprise_.

.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont compris, sire ! Regardez !

Arthur haussa les épaules, blasé. Lancelot pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, les mecs ne comprenaient _jamais_. Pourquoi il régnait encore sur cette bande de branquignoles au lieu de se casser en Andalousie, ou n'importe où loin de leurs cerveaux atrophiés, demeurait un mystère.

 _La destinée, blablabla_ , aurait dit la Dame du Lac. Lui, il pensait qu'il était juste maso.

\- Mais si, je vous assure, regardez !

Le roi jeta un coup d'œil peu intéressé vers le champ de bataille. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Quatre soldats avaient réussi à se faufiler derrière le chef saxon et s'apprêtaient à le buter en loucedé.

Arthur retint son souffle. Peut-être une fois, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, la chance allait finalement lui sourire.

.

Une dizaine de créatures apparut soudainement derrière une haute pierre, toutes dents et griffes dehors. Spock, qui avait sorti son phaseur dès que le premier grognement s'était fait entendre, tira un coup à pleine puissance. Cela ne retarda même pas l'horreur sur pattes qui le reçut en pleine poitrine. La horde de lézards monstrueux continua à courir vers eux à une allure impressionnante.

\- Il faut y aller ! s'écria Kirk en saisissant d'une main le bras de son premier officier.

De l'autre, il agrippa la manche de McCoy. Les créatures étaient presque sur eux…

\- A trois. Un, deux, trois !

Ils sautèrent, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir. Le Gardien de l'Éternité faisait toujours défiler le temps à une vitesse inimaginable pour l'esprit humain – et, n'en déplaise à Spock, vulcain. Ils pouvaient aussi bien se retrouver en pleine guerre de Sécession qu'à l'âge de pierre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tentait spécialement le capitaine.

.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ?!


	2. Première partie

_J'ai un peu halluciné (dans le bon sens du terme, hein !) en lisant vos commentaires, parce que je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'une fic_ Kaamelott / Star Trek _allait transporter les foules, donc MERCI. Voici la suite. Etant donné que je ne respecte pas vraiment le défi proposé puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'un OS, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre mon temps et essayer de faire les choses "correctement" : j'imagine que Kirk, McCoy et Spock connaissent la légende du roi Arthur, et au moins les aventures de Lancelot et Perceval, les plus connus des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Eh bien voilà, chers officiers de Starfleet, bienvenue dans la réalité. Je pars du postulat que la compréhension n'est pas possible entre les visiteurs du futur et les chevaliers, pour cause de différence de langue trop prononcée. Et j'espère ne pas trop céder à mes pulsions narratrices au détriment des dialogues, pourtant principal ressort comique dans_ Kaamelott _... J'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire._

 **Mon but, c'est d'élargir notre perception de l'humanité, d'où nous venons, où nous allons, les soubresauts et les péripéties, les périls et les promesses…**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi vous nous ramenez des types en pyjama au lieu du chef saxon promis ?

\- Ah, beau-père, j'vous préviens, c'est pas le moment de me faire chier !

Léodagan semblait trop éberlué par le look des trois couillons qui, encadrés par la garde, venaient d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, et dans la salle du trône, pour relever la remarque (légèrement acerbe) de son gendre.

\- Non, mais sans déconner, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est passé que, pour une fois qu'on avait un peu de chance, les dieux nous ont envoyé ceux-là (il désigna de la main les trois inconnus, dont le visage ne reflétait pas la moindre trace, même vague, d'une quelconque compréhension de la situation) au beau milieu du champ de bataille et que nos hommes ont paniqué comme des cons !

\- Sire, intervint Lancelot, jamais le dernier pour prendre la défense de l'opprimé, même quand l'opprimé était un groupe de semi-débiles pas foutus de comprendre la différence entre _vert_ et _rouge_ , pour une fois, ce n'était vraiment pas de leur faute !

\- Oui, enfin leur faute ou pas leur faute, on était à deux doigts de buter le chef saxon ! Avouez que c'est vexant ! Maintenant tout est à recommencer !

\- Et le combat ? s'enquit le roi de Carmélide, toujours pragmatique.

\- Tout le monde s'est barré. Pas de vainqueur, pas de vaincu. Et on se retrouve avec ces trois branques sur les bras, qui ne parlent même pas la langue !

\- Peut-être sont-ils Burgondes ? suggéra timidement Bohort, qui se planquait assez lâchement derrière Lancelot depuis qu'il avait aperçu les trois prisonniers, pourtant ni menaçants, ni même vaguement intimidants.

\- Non, répondit Arthur sur le ton de l'évidence, ils n'ont pas pété une seule fois sur le chemin du retour.*

Il anticipait le moment où l'autre petzouille de Bohort allait repérer les oreilles du plus grand des trois glandus et hurler qu'ils venaient tout droit d'une dimension démoniaque (ce qui, après tout, était bien possible et même probable, étant donné la soudaineté de leur apparition), quand un mouvement aussi brusque qu'inattendu perturba son champ de vision et le fit sursauter.

\- Mais ça va pas, non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, PREVENEZ AVANT D'APPARAÎTRE !

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. La Dame du Lac, avec un millier de Saxons à l'approche de Kaamelott, et trois pégus pas foutus d'aligner deux mots compréhensibles pour expliquer la raison de leur présence au milieu des rangs ennemis. Il n'était vraiment pas aidé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Oh là, là, c'est incroyable ! s'extasia la rouquine en fixant avec une jubilation excessive les nouveaux venus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? demanda Arthur, qui sentait l'énervement monter d'un cran (sur une échelle de 4 à 32, comme aurait dit Perceval, il était déjà passé à 78) tandis que tout le monde dans la pièce commençait à le regarder de travers, comme à chaque fois qu'il conversait avec la Dame du Lac. Qu'on ait foiré, comme d'hab ? Ça me semblait pas le scoop du siècle. D'abord, c'est qui, ces mecs-là ?

\- Oh, mais arrêtez de râler un peu ! C'est écrit dans le livre des prophéties : trois hommes doivent venir du futur pour vous permettre de découvrir le plus fabuleux trésor de tous les temps.

Arthur hocha la tête, partagé entre tentation et scepticisme. Evidemment, sur le papier, ça avait l'air pas mal. La proposition était même alléchante. Dans la réalité, cependant, le roi avait appris à lire entre les lignes... Le nombre de quêtes à la con qu'il avait dû se farcir, tout ça pour par un kopek !

\- Comment vous voulez qu'ils nous aident, protesta-t-il, ils parlent même pas la langue ?

\- S'il n'y a que ça…

La dame du lac fit un geste désinvolte vers les trois types, qui clignèrent brusquement des yeux comme s'ils avaient été aveuglés.

\- Voilà, maintenant vous allez pouvoir discuter. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne leur criez pas dessus, les pauvres, ils ne vont rien comprendre !

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce qui justifierait que vous nous « criiez dessus » ? s'enquit alors le plus grand des trois gusses en se tournant vers la Dame du Lac.

Un silence choqué s'ensuivit. Léodagan, Bohort et les deux compagnons dudit gusse le regardaient avec méfiance, peut-être même avec inquiétude, et même la Dame du Lac restait muette, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Attendez, vous pouvez la voir ? s'étrangla le roi en la désignant.

L'homme… ou démon… ou créature venue du futur… en face de lui haussa un sourcil, comme si la question était parfaitement incongrue.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la voir ? demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

\- Spock, intervint alors le plus petit des trois hommes, de qui parlez-vous et par quel miracle arrivons-nous soudainement à comprendre ce que disent ces gens ?

Arthur se demanda brièvement s'ils avaient jamais connu un bordel pareil.

Comme s'il avait le temps de s'occuper de ça en plus de tout le reste.

.

\- Je résume : vous venez du futur, et pour échapper à une horde de lézards géants enragés, vous avez sauté dans…

\- Dans une entité qui se fait appeler le Gardien de l'Éternité, précisa Kirk.

Les choses commençaient à se mettre en place petit à petit, mais il se demandait s'ils avaient jamais connu un chaos semblable à celui-là. Environ une heure auparavant, ils avaient été ballottés du champ de bataille où ils étaient apparus à l'intérieur d'un château médiéval, au beau milieu de chevaliers en armure qui vociféraient dans une langue inconnue. L'époque à laquelle ils avaient atterri allait de soi, mais la façon dont ils allaient la quitter semblait plus problématique de seconde en seconde, avant tout parce que dans cette maison de fous, personne ne semblait capable de s'entendre plus de trois secondes. Ça ne faisait pas vingt minutes qu'ils avaient acquis le don de comprendre l'idiome local, et les quatre hommes présents dans la pièce avaient passé plus de la moitié de ce temps à se disputer pour les motifs les moins légitimes. A côté, le duo explosif McCoy-Spock lui semblait presque reposant.

\- Oui, voilà, et vous vous êtes retrouvés dans le passé de la Terre, compléta celui qui était apparemment le roi de cette bande de fous furieux. Ici. Juste en plein milieu de la bataille contre les Saxons. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre, justement, répondit McCoy, sur un ton passablement excédé – mais encore loin, très loin du niveau ambiant. On risquait de se faire dévorer, et figurez-vous que nous n'étions pas spécialement motivés pour servir de petit déjeuner à un monstre !

\- Ce qui m'intrigue, fit remarquer Spock avec son implacable logique, c'est que vous ne paraissez pas spécialement surpris de nous voir arriver dans votre époque.

\- Vous savez, répondit l'un de leurs interlocuteurs (un grossier personnage, sans nul doute, qui semblait incapable d'achever une phrase sans un juron), on en a déjà vu pas mal ici, entre les portails démoniaques, les portes du chaos et je ne sais trop quelle connerie, alors trois tarés de plus ou de moins qui débaroulent…

Le capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ décida de passer sur cette nouvelle insulte (la septième ou huitième à leur encontre depuis qu'ils avaient inexplicablement acquis la capacité de comprendre la langue de leurs interlocuteurs) et fit signe au médecin en chef de ne pas relever. Spock, comme à son habitude, se taisait, mains dans le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. A moins, à en juger par les regards discrets qu'il coulait vers un coin vide de la pièce, qu'il ne soit fasciné par la mystérieuse jeune femme dont tout le monde parlait mais que personne, à part le Vulcain et le roi, ne pouvait voir.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de cette nouvelle énigme en plus de tout le reste.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, ajouta Kirk, c'est que les créatures qui étaient sur nos talons nous ont probablement suivis à l'intérieur du portail.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont débarquer ici ? hurla un troisième homme, visiblement peu taillé pour l'aventure (franchement, Kirk l'aurait volontiers expulsé de la pièce tant il lui portait sur les nerfs). Sire, c'est terrible ! Nous devons nous enfuir immédiatement !

\- Mais Bohort, vous pouvez pas arrêter de pétocher comme ça dès que quelqu'un fait un pet de travers ? s'exclama le roi en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ne sont pas encore là, les monstres, alors calmez-vous !

Il se tourna alors vers la femme que Jim ne pouvait pas voir (ce qui était incroyablement frustrant – il se demanda brièvement si elle était jolie, avant de se reprendre, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment) et sembla écouter attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Vous voulez dire que ça aussi, c'est dans la prophétie ? Qu'en plus des Saxons, je dois me farcir des bestioles dégueu venant d'un autre univers ? Eh ben vous pouvez vous le garder, votre fabuleux trésor, si c'est ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur nous ? Vous pourriez pas envoyer ce genre de merdes à Loth, en Orcanie, ou alors au roi Hoël ?

McCoy soupira, montrant le peu de cas qu'il faisait d'une soi-disant fée qui ne se montrait qu'à un petit nombre d'élus. Le fait que Spock fasse partie desdits élus et pas lui ne devait certainement pas arranger les choses. En face de lui, le grossier personnage, autrement dit le beau-père du roi, manifestait également son impatience.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint alors Spock, les créatures qui nous poursuivaient étaient insensibles à nos armes, et je doute fortement qu'à votre époque vous ayez de quoi les détruire.

\- De mieux en mieux, marmonna le roi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, bientôt rompu par le premier officier, qui répondait à une question de la femme invisible :

\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux vous voir et pas mes compagnons. Peut-être est-ce en raison des pouvoirs télépathiques inhérents à mon espèce.

McCoy démarra (évidemment) au quart de tour.

\- Spock, railla-t-il, et la première directive ? D'abord les créatures, le Gardien de l'Eternité, les phaseurs, et maintenant le fait que vous êtes Vulcain ?

\- Docteur, il est évident que ces gens ne sont absolument pas concernés par la première directive. Leur propre forme de… magie, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, leur permet d'être en contact régulier avec l'avenir.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le médecin. D'habitude, vous êtes plus chatouilleux que ça sur le principe ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas à cause de cette mystérieuse femme qu'on ne peut pas voir et qui…

\- S'il-vous-plaît, messieurs, soupira Kirk. Remettez vos différends à demain. Nous avons un problème plus sérieux.

\- Oui, en effet, confirma le roi sur un ton ironique. J'ai mille Saxons sur les bras, plus une prophétie de merde et dix bestioles répugnantes prêtes à me tomber sur le râble ! Ah, elle est belle, la légende du roi Arthur, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Kirk ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se tourna vers Bones, qui paraissait aussi stupéfait que lui, puis vers Spock, qui avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, signe chez lui d'un intense intérêt (et peut-être, également, d'un léger désarroi).

\- Pardon, demanda Jim d'une voix mal assurée, incapable de croire à la réalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, vous êtes… le roi Arthur ?

.

\- Quoi ? Vous me trouvez pas à la hauteur de ma réputation, c'est ça ?

Le dénommé Kirk détourna la tête, visiblement gêné. Découvrir qu'Arthur allait être encore connu des siècles et des siècles après sa mort avait déjà foutu un coup à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais apprendre que _Lancelot_ et surtout _Perceval_ étaient les deux chevaliers les plus célèbres juste après le roi avait totalement cassé l'ambiance. Lancelot faisait la gueule parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager la gloire avec un type pas foutu de retenir son nom, Bohort et Léodagan faisaient la gueule parce que leurs glorieux patronymes n'avaient apparemment pas traversé les millénaires, et Arthur faisait la gueule parce qu'il voyait à présent une stupéfaction un peu atterrée se peindre sur le visage de ses invités improvisés, comme s'ils étaient déçu face à la réalité.

Une aide inattendue lui fut apportée par le plus petits des trois voyageurs du futur.

\- Oh, Jim, c'est bon, si des abrutis décident un jour de raconter les aventures de l' _Enterprise_ , il est évident qu'ils devront aussi broder un peu ! Ils ne vont pas vraiment dire comment vous avez vaincu les Romuliens sur Centaurus, par exemple, ou comment vos… relations… avec cette fille d'Orion a bien failli nous coûter la vie sur…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupa Kirk en rougissant. La fiction dépasse la réalité, d'accord. Ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons nous occuper des lézards géants qui nous suivent.

\- Je suggère de leur jeter les Saxons à bouffer, proposa obligeamment Léodagan. Après s'être enfilé mille bonshommes, ils n'auront plus faim, si ?

\- Malheureusement, nous n'en savons rien, répondit Kirk. Nos connaissances sur cette espèce sont réduites. Mais ils sont extrêmement résistants et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser se promener dans le passé de la Terre. Après tout, il est toujours dangereux de jouer avec le temps. Qui sait si laisser ces créatures pénétrer dans votre monde ne risque pas de changer notre futur ?

Un silence pesant accueillit cette déclaration. Arthur se tourna vers la Dame du Lac pour lui demander conseil, mais elle avait disparu. Merci pour l'aide.

\- Si nous sommes à la cour du roi Arthur, intervint le dénommé Spock, presque avec réticence, peut-être existe-t-il encore sur Terre des créatures susceptibles de… détruire celles qui nous suivent.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, Spock ? ironisa McCoy. A des dragons ?

\- Non, docteur, je pensais à _Nessiteras rhombopteryx**._

Le docteur sembla sur le point de hurler quelque chose, mais Arthur leva les mains pour interrompre ce qui semblait être un duo bien rôdé.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Il s'agit d'une créature fascinante, commença le dénommé Spock en croisant les mains dans le dos, dans la position de celui qui va se régaler avec l'exposé complet de quelque chose de totalement inintéressant pour son assistance.

\- Spock, abrégez, soupira Kirk.

\- Le _Nessiteras rhombopteryx_ , communément appelé « monstre du Loch Ness », est le dernier descendant d'une espèce géante de reptiles préhistoriques douée de raison, dont la durée de vie est d'environ deux à trois milliers d'années. Ce n'est qu'au vingt-deuxième siècle que les humains l'ont compris et ont cherché à communiquer avec lui. La rencontre a été fructueuse, mais malheureusement, le dernier survivant est mort de vieillesse peu de temps après. Auparavant, plusieurs hommes et femmes l'ont aperçu dans le lac durant les siècles précédents et ont cru avoir affaire à un monstre, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais dévoré ni attaqué personne. Il se nourrit d'autres reptiles et est pratiquement invulnérable.

\- Et donc, résuma Arthur, légèrement stupéfait, vous proposez qu'on aille chercher ce monstre, qu'on l'amène ici pour qu'il bouffe les bestioles qui vous suivent, et qu'on le renvoie d'où il vient ?

\- Dans l'essentiel, oui.

\- Et comment s'y prend-on, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda Bohort de sa voix flûtée. Pour communiquer avec un monstre, par exemple ? Ou encore pour le faire venir jusqu'à Kaamelott ?

\- La première partie de ce programme ne posera pas de problème, répondit Spock. Je me charge d'entrer en communication avec lui. Pour ce qui est du transport, le problème me semble plus difficile à résoudre. Le Loch Ness est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, un trajet qui, selon les moyens propres à votre époque, prendrait plusieurs semaines.

\- Où est-il, ce fameux lac ? demanda Léodagan, qui paraissait aussi soupçonneux que le roi quant à la réussite douteuse de ce plan débile.

\- Près de la ville d'Inverness. _Inbhir Nis_ , me semble-t-il, dans votre gaëlique écossais.

Arthur, stupéfait, échangea un regard avec son beau-père.

\- Le lac de l'Ombre, murmurèrent-ils en chœur.

Précisément à l'endroit où Arthur avait, trois semaines plus tôt, expédié Perceval, Merlin et Karadoc, pour avoir la paix après une semaine particulièrement éprouvante. Le duo infernal avait tout de même réussi à foutre le feu aux cuisines après avoir essayé « une nouvelle recette de morue aux fraises »***, cuite magiquement façon Merlin, à savoir à l'aide d'étincelles que cet abruti n'avait pas été foutu d'éteindre. Le roi, arrivé au bout de sa patience, avait saisi le prétexte d'une missive de Calogrenant, qui rapportait des plaintes des habitants d'Inbhir Nis à propos du fameux monstre, pour y expédier les trois intéressés. Sympa, Arthur leur avait quand même fourni un siège de transport pour qu'ils puissent revenir plus rapidement lorsqu'il s'avérerait évident qu'ils allaient, pour la deuxième fois, foirer la mission qui leur avait été donnée et rapporter une simple anguille au lieu de buter le monstre.

Monstre sur lequel semblaient reposer à présent tous leurs espoirs.

Peut-être cette conne de Dame du lac avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle parlait de prophétie, après tout.

 *** Avant d'écrire cette phrase ô combien poétique, je ne m'étais jamais demandé si les Vulcains étaient ou non capables d'une telle action. Faut dire que ça n'entre pas vraiment dans les considérations des réalisateurs de _Star Trek_. Mais maintenant que la question est entrée en tapinant de façon subrogative dans mon esprit, je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter, et franchement, pour quelqu'un qui aime... adore... idolâtre Spock… ça craint.**

 **** Je précise que je tiens ce nom de Wikipedia, ainsi que celui d'Inbhir Nis.**

 ***** Merci Gaston Lagaffe...**


	3. Deuxième partie

_J'arrive à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre tous les 3 jours... Mais c'est aussi parce que les commentaires (inattendus) me boostent énormément, merci à vous ! (Je ne pensais pas que la question des flatulences vulcaines passionnerait autant mes lecteurs...) Voilà la suite, les duos farfelus se mettent en place, et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit évident pour tout le monde. N'hésitez pas à me dire quel tandem vous préférez._

 _Quelques petites remarques :_

 _1) Je l'ai déjà dit, les titres sont extraits de_ Retour vers le futur _, et je pense que celui que j'ai choisi pour ce chapitre illustre assez bien ce que pensent les officiers de Starfleet de leurs nouveaux compagnons d'infortune..._

 _2) Comme je suis moi, il y a un blessé dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Evidemment, c'est traité beaucoup plus légèrement que dans mes autres histoires (ce qui n'est pas difficile vous me direz), mais en fait, c'est carrément grave et ça va le rester jusqu'à la fin._

 _3) J'ai fait pas mal de références au canon de_ TOS _et surtout de_ Kaamelott _, je mets des notes de bas de page pour expliquer à ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas vu l'un ou l'autre._

 _._

 **« Vous êtes un tocard ! »**

McCoy l'avait mauvaise. Vraiment mauvaise. Peut-être l'ambiance délétère qui régnait à Kaamelott, où tout le monde semblait avoir pour loisir principal d'insulter son voisin, avait-elle déteint sur lui. Peut-être le fait d'être passé une seconde fois dans le portail du Gardien de l'Éternité pour se retrouver dans une époque incompréhensible avait-il réduit à néant le peu de patience qui lui restait après certains événements récents (il avait failli perdre Jim _et_ Spock à cause d'une horde de diplomates et il avait eu du mal à décompresser après cet épisode*). Peut-être les vêtements puants et inconfortables qu'il avait dû enfiler pour « faire couleur locale » lui portaient-ils sur les nerfs – en tout cas, ils étaient responsables d'atroces démangeaisons localisées aux endroits les plus sensibles de son corps, ce qui n'arrangeait certainement pas son humeur.

\- Non, Jim, dit-il en essayant de ne pas hurler, je ne dis pas qu'on n'aurait pas dû venir, je dis juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se retrouve ici _seuls_. Pourquoi le roi ne nous a-t-il pas accompagnés ? Après tout, ça le concerne au même titre que nous, et même plus : c'est son royaume ! Il aurait au moins pu nous faire escorter par Lancelot ou je ne sais qui qui tienne un peu la route.

Kirk soupira.

\- Oui, Bones, je sais, il nous a traités plutôt cavalièrement, mais il faut se mettre à sa place : imaginez que trois types arrivent sans crier gare à bord de l' _Enterprise_ alors que nous sommes en bataille rangée contre les Klingons en nous prévenant qu'ils viennent nous compliquer un peu plus la tâche… Personnellement, je serais ravi de les envoyer en mission sur une planète lointaine pour pouvoir m'occuper du problème plus tard.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien, nous voilà donc sur place, grâce à leurs sièges de transports, qui équivalent un peu à la téléportation, soit dit en passant…

\- Je me demande si la téléportation n'aurait pas pu être inventée à partir de ces sièges, intervint le premier officier, dont les yeux brillaient de curiosité scientifique (la seule émotion, probablement, qu'il était capable d'éprouver, se dit Leonard en levant les yeux au ciel). C'est une hypothèse totalement fascinante.**

\- Spock, pour une fois, épargnez-nous l'analyse, implora Bones, qui n'était pas d'humeur pour un exposé à propos d'un sujet dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Nous sommes au fin fond d'un trou paumé en Ecosse, dans un village boueux et crotté, avec pour seule indication d'aller à la plus proche… _taverne_ … pour retrouver deux chevaliers et un enchanteur et partir à la recherche du monstre avec eux. Je suis le seul à trouver la situation surréaliste ?

Kirk hocha la tête d'un air de dire « que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? » et désigna de la main une enseigne.

\- Je crois que c'est là.

Il ne semblait absolument pas décontenancé par la situation, et, même, presque heureux de cette aventure totalement loufoque. Leonard abandonna la partie. Inutile de discuter avec Jim dans ces conditions.

\- Alors, souvenez-vous, on se fait le plus discret possible, ajouta le capitaine.

McCoy tourna la tête vers Spock, qui avait dissimulé ses oreilles particulièrement remarquables sous un couvre-chef encore plus ridicule que ceux qui lui avaient déjà servi de camouflage par le passé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rien que pour ça, peut-être que ce détour médiéval valait le coup.

Il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur de la taverne, et les trois quarts de ceux qui s'y trouvaient avaient dépassé le stade le plus avancé de l'éthylisme depuis longtemps. Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, mais Spock le prit de vitesse.

\- Je pense avoir repéré nos futurs coéquipiers, fit-il remarquer de son habituelle voix neutre en désignant trois hommes attablés dans un coin.

Leurs vêtements étaient en effet légèrement plus propres, colorés et luxueux que ceux des autres clients de l'établissement, mais, à part cela, ils avaient l'air d'avoir eux aussi un sacré coup dans le nez. Jim, tout à coup l'air beaucoup moins ravi, soupira, et Bones éprouva, l'espace d'un instant, une pointe de compassion. En tant que capitaine, c'était à Kirk d'aller parlementer – ce qui convenait très bien au médecin, qui sentait d'ici l'haleine pestilentielle des trois hommes.

\- Messieurs ? demanda Kirk en s'approchant de leur table.

Le plus grand des trois, vêtu de blanc, se tourna vers eux.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-il avec une affabilité qui aurait pu être de bon augure si elle n'avait pas été due à l'ivresse.

\- Nous sommes ici à la demande du roi Arthur, afin de vous aider dans votre quête, expliqua Kirk, et McCoy estima qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

Un des hommes lui désigna des chaises vides.

\- Vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ça autour d'un casse-croûte, déclara-t-il. Patron ! Six poulets, trois saucissons, et quatre bouteilles !

Bones se demanda brièvement, non sans amusement, ce qui se passait en ce moment dans l'esprit de Spock, qui était végétarien et insensible aux effets de l'éthanol – mais, comme à son habitude, le Vulcain demeura totalement impassible.

 _Même pas drôle._

 _._

\- Il est traître, ce vin, fit remarquer le dénommé Kirk, qui en était à son troisième verre.

\- Ah, c'est sûr, quand on n'a pas l'habitude, il assomme un peu. C'est pour ça qu'il faut manger, ça fait passer.

Karadoc sourit aux nouveaux venus en leur passant le saucisson aux noisettes. Le roi Arthur était tout de même bien sympa de leur envoyer des renforts. Ça faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Inbhir Nis, et ils n'avaient pas encore vu la queue du monstre. Pourtant, ils avaient mis au point une technique infaillible pour le capturer, avec des graviers et un furet mort, mais c'était l'occasion qui leur manquait.

Il se méfiait cependant du plus grand. Un mec qui bouffe pas et qui boit pas, il faut s'en méfier, c'est la base. Par contre, Kirk était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait attaqué avec enthousiasme un pâté de campagne et choisi sans hésiter la miche de pain adaptée pour que le goût ressorte bien. Il avait ensuite envoyé chier le plus petit des trois types, qui essayait de l'emmerder avec des conseils à la con, du genre de ceux du maître d'armes, « bouffez plutôt des graines », même s'il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça.

Ils étaient en train de parler stratégie, quand soudain, au beau milieu de la conversation, Merlin poussa une exclamation :

\- Oh, comme tu es mignon ! Petit petit petit, viens par ici…***

Tout le monde se retourna vers la bestiole qui trottinait vers leur table. Karadoc ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. C'était un coup à vous couper l'appétit, ce genre de machin-là. Ça ressemblait vaguement à un chien, en tout cas c'était aussi poilu, mais avec une tête toute enflée, rouge et violette, des yeux globuleux, des oreilles en pointe d'où coulait une sorte de liquide verdâtre répugnant, des chicots moisis et une langue jaune qui traînait par terre. L'haleine du bidule se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde et soulevait presque le cœur du chevalier. Karadoc reposa sa cuisse de poulet dans son assiette et remarqua que les poils de la créature, couleur bouse de vache, étaient collés par paquets dégueulasses et laissaient voir la peau violacée et couverte de croûtes.

\- Sérieusement, vous le trouvez mignon ? demanda Perceval, qui fixait la chose avec autant de répugnance que son voisin de table. On dirait qu'il est passé sous les sabots d'un cheval, votre machin, et c'est pas pour dire, mais il sent pas la violette !

\- Sachez, Môssieur Perceval, que ce « machin », comme vous dites, est une mogriave, et qu'il s'agit d'un animal sacré pour les druides !

\- Ouais, mais comme je suis pas druide, je m'en fous, et puis ça me fout la gerbe, répondit Perceval avec beaucoup d'a-priori. Ou d'appropriation. Ou d'à-propos. (Karadoc n'était pas certain du bon mot.)

Merlin prit son air vexé, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours auquel ils n'allaient probablement rien bitter, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car la mogriave attaqua. Sans prévenir, d'un seul coup, elle se jeta sur le plus proche des envoyés d'Arthur et planta ses dents noirâtres dans son mollet.

Karadoc et Perceval se levèrent et reculèrent prudemment, des fois que la bestiole ne décide de les prendre pour cible lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec le type. Elle était petite, certes, mais ça pissait le sang.

.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda Kirk, inquiet, en se penchant vers Bones, dont le teint avait viré au vert, pendant que Spock s'efforçait de nettoyer la plaie avec de l'eau (pas forcément très propre) puisée à la plus proche fontaine, au sortir de la taverne.

\- Merveilleusement, répondit le médecin entre ses dents serrées. Je n'ai pas de tricordeur, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour vous affirmer que sans les soins adéquats, je vais mourir de septicémie dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Or, les soins adéquats, en plein Moyen Age, je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Le capitaine lança un regard affolé vers son premier officier, dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés en signe de préoccupation pendant qu'il examinait la plaie. La… mogriave (?) n'y était pas allée de main morte et s'était acharnée sur le mollet de Bones pendant deux bonnes minutes avant que Spock ne l'endorme à la vulcaine, seul moyen pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il était évident, au vu de l'état de crasse avancé de la créature, que la blessure risquait de s'infecter.

\- Non mais je vais m'en occuper, intervint Merlin. C'est bon, c'est rien, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Elle avait faim, c'est tout.

Les trois officiers de Starfleet (même Spock, ce qui en disait long sur la stupidité des propos de l'enchanteur) lui jetèrent un regard stupéfait. La créature les avait attaqués sans aucune raison, et Kirk n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'un truc pareil faisait dans une auberge.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller chercher le monstre pendant que je soigne votre ami, reprit Merlin. Je ne suis pas druide pour rien.

\- C'est vrai, intervint Perceval, il est trop fort. Sur le champ de bataille, il nous soigne tout le temps. Enfin, pas moi, parce que j'y fous pas les pieds, je préfère garder le stock de flèches, on sait jamais, mais ceux qui se battent.

Kirk retint un soupir de frustration. Dans la légende du roi Arthur, Perceval avait toujours été son préféré, à cause de la quête du Graal qui le fascinait. La réalité était tellement décevante, pour ne pas dire absurde, qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il parlait au _vrai_ Perceval de Galles.

Cela dit, ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas tort. Plus vite ils mettraient la main sur le monstre du Loch Ness, plus vite ils pourraient régler le problème, rentrer chez eux et soigner McCoy correctement.

\- Bones, il faut qu'on trouve Nessie le plus vite possible. Les lézards géants avaient une minute de retard sur nous environ, ce qui veut dire, en prenant en compte le décalage calculé par Spock, qu'ils seront là demain au plus tard. Si nous voulons empêcher un paradoxe temporel, nous devons…

\- Je sais, grommela McCoy, le temps nous est compté. C'est pour ça qu'ingurgiter un poulet entier arrosé de trois verres – pour ne pas dire seaux – de vin rouge n'était peut-être pas votre meilleure idée.

Kirk se sentit rougir.

\- Il fallait bien leur expliquer les raisons de notre présence ici ! protesta-t-il, tout en sachant que son argument était totalement spécieux.

En réalité, ils avaient dû expliquer plusieurs fois, lentement, avec des mots simples, et Kirk avait décidé que boire était le meilleur moyen pour oublier qu'il était en train de parler avec des légendes vivantes qui ne maîtrisaient pas le vocabulaire le plus élémentaire et ne comprenaient pas les concepts les moins compliqués.

\- C'est bon, allez-y, je reste ici. De toute façon, je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité, je peux à peine marcher.

L'inquiétude revint en force dans l'esprit du capitaine.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? répéta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, ricana le médecin. Après tout, je suis en compagnie du fameux Merlin l'enchanteur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?

Le druide se rengorgea. Kirk s'abstint sagement de lui expliquer le principe de l'ironie.

.

\- Détendez-vous, intima Merlin en fouillant dans son sac, ravi de l'occasion qui lui était offerte de pouvoir mettre en pratique les nouveaux principes de la médecine qu'Arthur ne le laissait pas pratiquer sur le champ de bataille.

Les silhouettes de Perceval et du plus grand des trois individus venaient de disparaître à un bout de la grande rue, tandis que celles de Karadoc et de Kirk s'éloignaient de l'autre côté. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer pour rechercher le monstre, chaque tandem partant dans une direction pour effectuer le tour du lac.

Quant au dénommé McCoy, assis sur un banc de pierre près de la fontaine du village, il semblait légèrement nerveux à l'idée de rester seul avec Merlin. Il esquissa un sourire de travers.

\- Oh, je suis on ne peut plus détendu.

\- Parfait. Serrez les dents, ça risque de piquer un peu.

Le druide tira de son sac une poignée de gros sel qu'il appliqua sur la blessure sans autre forme de procès. S'il prévenait les gens, ces derniers le menaçaient de leur poignard avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'assainir la plaie.****

\- Mais ça va pas, non ? hurla l'homme en reculant précipitamment avec une grimace de douleur. Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

Merlin soupira. Encore un qui n'appréciait pas l'art de la médecine à sa juste valeur.

\- Faites-moi confiance, c'est une façon nouvelle de soigner les blessures, ça marche vachement bien, sauf si on ne respecte pas la posologie.

\- Et c'est quoi la posologie ? « Une poignée de gros sel » ?

\- Exactement, approuva le druide, ravi de voir que l'autre comprenait rapidement. Puis je vais vous appliquer un emplâtre à base de fiente de porc et…

\- Il n'en est pas question ! vociféra McCoy tout en frottant sa jambe pour enlever le sel.

\- Mais ne touchez pas, vous allez faire saigner encore plus, et après, si ça s'infecte…

\- C'est _déjà_ infecté, espèce de crétin ! Et je ne pense pas que la fiente de porc améliore les choses, si vous voulez le fond de ma pensée.

Merlin, vexé, se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Sachez, Môssieur, que la fiente vient d'un porc que j'ai nourri moi-même avec les meilleurs glands de la région de Kaamelott ! C'est de la fiente de super qualité ! Alors un peu de respect s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Ecoutez, soyez gentil, laissez-moi, partez, je vais m'occuper de ça tout seul, d'accord ?

\- Parce que vous êtes druide maintenant ?

\- Non, mais médecin, oui, et j'aimerais vraiment avoir une chance de survivre à cette journée. Ce qui, avec vous, me semble difficile, si ce n'est impossible.

\- Vous êtes _médecin_ ? demanda Merlin, abasourdi.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre en essuyant la sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

\- Oh, et vous avez tué beaucoup de gens ? Il paraît qu'au début, le pourcentage n'est pas terrible, mais qu'on s'améliore après cinq ou dix ans de pratique.

Le regard que lui jeta son interlocuteur l'arrêta net. Il avait déjà vu cette lueur meurtrière dans les yeux d'Arthur, pas plus tard que trois semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait fait cramer les cuisines du château, sans le faire exprès. Et l'expression assassine de McCoy n'avait rien à envier à celle du roi lorsque son exaspération atteignait ses limites.

\- Je n'ai encore tué personne, siffla le médecin entre ses dents, mais je pourrais bien m'y mettre maintenant si vous y tenez tant que ça.

.

\- Mais là, comment vous pouvez être sûr qu'on est partis vers l'est ? Parce que selon comment on est tourné, ça change !

Spock jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon de marche et choisit (sagement) de ne pas répondre. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à une telle question. Il était évident que toute forme de logique glissait sur Perceval de Galles sans l'atteindre, le Vulcain l'avait déjà constaté durant leur « conversation » à la taverne. Or Spock n'était capable de parler que de façon logique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, il se sentait totalement démuni.

\- Moi, je vous le dis, il faudrait remplacer l'est et l'ouest par autre chose. Par exemple, on dirait « le côté de la rivière », ou alors « le côté des chiottes », ça serait quand même plus simple.

Spock se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre que rien n'était plus simple, ni moins changeant, que les points cardinaux, et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Eh ben, vous êtes pas causant, vous !

\- En effet, répondit le Vulcain.

Ils marchaient depuis exactement quarante-trois minutes, et il n'avait pas eu un seul instant de silence pour pouvoir tourner son esprit vers celui de la créature qu'ils recherchaient. Le capitaine et le premier officier s'étaient séparés afin de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. S'ils avaient laissé ensemble les deux chevaliers, il eût été certain qu'ils eussent manqué Nessie même s'ils étaient passés à un mètre de lui – ou qu'ils se seraient enfuis en courant au lieu de chercher à initier une communication. Mais Perceval et Karadoc semblaient déterminés à « les aider », et rien n'avait pu les dissuader de les suivre. Les deux duos étaient donc partis chacun de leur côté, laissant McCoy entre les mains du druide. La blessure du médecin avait un aspect peu engageant et Spock espérait que, contrairement à ses compagnons, Merlin serait à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Il en doutait cependant fortement.

\- Du coup, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faut pas le tuer, le serpent géant, finalement ?

Le Vulcain lança un regard incrédule à son compagnon de route. Ils avaient expliqué la situation à Perceval et Karadoc exactement _sept fois_ (évidemment sans mentionner le fait que les créatures qui attaquaient Kaamelott, ainsi qu'eux-mêmes, venaient du futur et d'une autre planète), mais, visiblement, l'idée n'était toujours pas restée dans l'esprit du chevalier.

\- Nous allons lui demander de l'aide afin d'exterminer la menace qui pèse sur votre château.

\- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai. Heureusement qu'on était déjà là, hein ? Sans nous, vous auriez du mal à le trouver, le serpent géant. Vous êtes pas du coin, ça se voit, et vous avez pas l'habitude avec les monstres, alors que pour Karadoc et moi, c'est notre plot quotidien.

\- Votre lot quotidien, corrigea Spock, qui sentait son impassibilité vulcaine s'effriter de minute en minute.

\- Ben non, je joue jamais à la tombola, ça me saoule.

Le premier officier se rendit compte, avec un certain effarement, qu'il venait de reprendre un humain sur une expression métaphorique, et que ledit humain avait pris ses propos au premier degré – et, soudain, il comprit ce que cette attitude pouvait avoir… d'agaçant pour les autres.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait pas au docteur McCoy.

\- Avec Karadoc, on a eu l'idée d'attirer le serpent géant avec un furet mort et de lui balancer de la petite caillasse dans les yeux pour l'aveugler. Ça vous semble une bonne technique ?

Spock resta muet. Il ne partageait pas la déception évidente du capitaine en découvrant que les héros de Chrétien de Troyes étaient en réalité de parfaits imbéciles, mais l'absurdité du moindre des propos de Perceval se heurtait à son sens aigu de la logique et faisait vaciller ses boucliers mentaux sous la force de l'irrationalité de son interlocuteur.

\- Le seul problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas trouvé de furet mort.

 _Encore une fois, que répondre ?_ se demanda le Vulcain.

.

\- Je suis bien content de faire équipe avec vous, Seigneur Kirk, affirma Karadoc d'un ton perpendiculaire*****.

Il était parfaitement sincère. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré continuer avec Perceval, mais après tout, il n'était pas mal de montrer aux nouveaux venus ce dont ils étaient capables. Et ce Kirk lui plaisait décidément.

\- Moi aussi, Seigneur Karadoc, répondit ce dernier, un peu distraitement.

Il scrutait chaque buisson, chaque rocher, chaque recoin, comme si le serpent géant pouvait se trouver tout près. C'était un peu ridicule, parce que le monstre était forcément _dans_ le lac, et qu'ils n'allaient pas le trouver sur le bord de la route.

\- Parce que, c'est pas pour dire, mais vos copains, ils ont pas l'air très marrants. Le grand, on dirait qu'il a avalé un balai, et le plus petit, il est chiant avec ses conseils alimentaires. Est-ce qu'il mange des graines ?

Kirk se tourna vers Karadoc. Il semblait un peu interloqué.

\- Est-ce qu'il mange quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Des graines, des petits machins secs, des fèves, des haricots, des trucs comme ça. Parce que généralement, ça rend pas aimable. Les gens qui mangent pas assez de gras, ils sont souvent de mauvaise humeur. Dites, au fait, je voulais vous demander, ajouta le chevalier, pourquoi on peut pas le tuer le monstre au lieu de le capturer ? Je sais, vous nous l'avez déjà expliqué, mais c'est chaud, j'ai pas tout pigé.

Il y eut un silence. Kirk, qui continuait à le regarder bizarrement, ne répondit rien.

\- En tout cas, c'est assez dangereux comme mission, non ? Vous êtes même pas armé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit l'homme avec un sourire, occupez-vous plutôt de vous.

\- Oh, moi j'ai accepté cette mission en toute technique d'arrosage******, y a pas de problème.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait faire une remarque, puis il prit une profonde inspiration, referma la bouche, soupira, et continua à avancer sur le chemin qui bordait le lac.

\- Et si on chantait pour faire passer le temps ? suggéra Karadoc. Vous connaissez le canon « L'amour étant enfant de raison ? »

\- Euh… non.

\- Alors je vais vous l'apprendre.

Il y eut un bruit dans les fourrés, sur leur droite, et Karadoc eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de s'aplatir à terre avec un hurlement de terreur.

.

 *** "Journey to Babel" ( _TOS_ saison II épisode 10) : dans cet épisode, Kirk est poignardé par un assassin qui bute un des diplomates à bord de l'Enterprise, et Spock doit faire une transfusion sanguine pour sauver son père ; conclusion, ils se retrouvent tous les deux à l'infirmerie et McCoy a un petit moment de stress face à l'ampleur des dégâts et au boulot qu'il doit faire. J'imagine que cette histoire se passe peu de temps après cet épisode.**

 **** J'aime tellement cette idée complètement crétine que je pense faire un petit one-shot là-dessus... Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu _Kaamelott_ , un siège de transport, c'est comme les armoires à disparaître dans _Harry Potter_ : on en met un à un endroit, par exemple à Paris, et l'autre ailleurs, par exemple à Marseille, et quand on s'assoit sur l'un, on se retrouve sur l'autre. Pratique. Là il y en a un à Kaamelott et un à Inbhir Nis, ce qui explique que nos trois héros se soient déplacés en si peu de temps.**

 ***** Petite remarque sur la mogriave : je ne sais absolument pas à quoi peut ressembler une telle chose (selon Merlin, c'est "comme un petit chien mais hyper vilain"), alors j'ai inventé. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'en décrire une, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle se retrouve dans la taverne, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?**

 ****** Un épisode de _Kaamelott_ est consacré aux tentatives de Merlin d'apprendre la médecine au lieu de soigner les gens avec des sorts. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion...**

 ******* Euh... péremptoire, évidemment - mais Karadoc a tendance à confondre.**

 ******** En toute connaissance de cause. Une de mes expressions préférées de _Kaamelott_ (Karadoc à Arthur, en parlant de la difficulté à aller récupérer Guenièvre chez Lancelot : "J'ai dit oui en toute technique d'arrosage...").**


	4. Troisième partie

_Hello ! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster hier soir, j'étais trop crevée après une journée épuisante... Mais me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! Je me suis amusée avec les trois premières parties, ça devient un peu plus sérieux après. Je voulais que les duos découvrent qu'ils avaient plus en commun que ce qu'ils pensaient à la base, malgré leurs incompatibilités profondes... Si quelqu'un me trouve d'où vient la règle du jeu de cartes que je mets dans la bouche de Perceval, bravo d'avance. On arrive doucement à la fin de l'histoire (normalement ce sera terminé samedi prochain)..._

 **"Vous savez, l'histoire, elle va changer."**

\- Vous avez toujours mal ?

McCoy releva péniblement la tête vers l'imposteur qui prétendait être Merlin l'enchanteur. Ce n'était pas possible. Cet homme n'était _pas_ le Merlin de la légende. Il n'était _pas_ enchanteur, il n'était même pas druide. Et, de l'avis du médecin, il n'aurait même pas dû exister. En tout cas pas dans un rayon de cent années-lumière autour de lui.

Ça faisait près de quatre heures qu'il avait été mordu par cette saloperie de bestiole répugnante, et il ressentait déjà les premiers effets de l'infection qui se répandait dans son corps. Il se demandait s'il parviendrait à conserver sa jambe, au cas où il arrive à temps sur l' _Enterprise_ pour être sauvé.

Il avait toujours su que ce serait une mauvaise idée de sauter dans ce portail temporel. Mais Jim ne l'avait pas écouté, comme à son habitude. Leonard se demanda distraitement si cela lui ferait de la peine d'avoir un médecin en chef unijambiste. Spock se contenterait probablement d'un commentaire lapidaire sur la diminution de son efficacité…

\- Ho, vous m'entendez ?

Merlin secoua les épaules du médecin, qui poussa un grognement.

\- Mais évidemment, je vous entends, gémit-il (assez indignement, il faut bien le dire, mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus), vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ! Vous ne pourriez pas vous taire deux minutes ?

Ça faisait quatre heures que l'autre le bassinait avec la médecine par-ci, la médecine par-là, la posologie, la désinfection, les points de suture, les médicaments à la fiente de porc, les autres à la fiente de poule, et Dieu savait quoi encore. Pendant ce temps-là, McCoy avait nettoyé la blessure du mieux qu'il avait pu et entouré sa jambe d'un bandage de fortune, mais il savait très bien que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Son autosutureur lui manquait, et son protoplaseur, et ses hyposprays, et l'infirmerie de l' _Enterprise_ , si propre, si calme…

Maintenant, il savait à quoi ressemblait l'enfer. L'enfer, c'était mourir lentement de septicémie dans une époque arriérée, sans possibilité de fuite, coincé avec un taré qui déblatérait des absurdités sur l'art de la médecine.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pâle comme un cul, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Et grossier avec ça.*

\- Non, ça ne va pas, répondit Bones. Je vais probablement crever très bientôt, et en plus j'ai un crétin qui n'arrête pas de me parler alors que j'ai besoin de calme !

Le druide tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un aux alentours.

\- Si vous avez des hallucinations auditives, dit-il, visiblement inquiet, c'est que ça va vraiment pas. Il n'y a personne ici, vous savez.

Leonard poussa un nouveau gémissement, moitié douleur, moitié désespoir. Ce n'était pas possible d'être bête à ce point-là, ce n'était pas _humainement_ possible ! Il choisit de ne pas répondre et ôta précautionneusement le tissu trempé de sang pour examiner la blessure. Les bords de la plaie étaient rouges, enflammés, purulents. Merlin poussa un sifflement.

\- Eh ben c'est pas joli-joli tout ça ! Si vous m'aviez laissé désinfecter au gros sel…

La main du médecin partit. Toute seule, indépendamment de sa volonté, sans qu'il la dirige. Ses doigts entrèrent violemment en contact avec la joue du pseudo-enchanteur, qui poussa un cri indigné.

\- Mais vous êtes pas bien ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Vous voulez dire, à part avoir attiré cette créature à notre table ? Je vous rappelle que c'est grâce à vous que je me suis fait bouffer le mollet !

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, une mogriave, c'est extrêmement rare ! ( _Tant mieux_ , pensa McCoy.) Quand on en voit une, ça porte chance ! ( _Pas à moi_ , ricana le médecin intérieurement.) Pourquoi vous vous marrez ?

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle m'ait porté chance, votre bestiole.

Bones se passa la main sur le front et constata qu'il transpirait abondamment. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Il était en train de pourrir de l'intérieur, c'était sûr, et l'autre ne se taisait toujours pas.

\- D'accord, j'aurais dû me méfier, admit Merlin. Mais je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle allait vous sauter dessus ! Normalement, ça n'est pas si agressif que ça. Je suis sûr que son maître la nourrit très mal.

Le médecin appuya sa tête contre le mur de boue séchée qu'il avait évité de toucher jusqu'ici en raison de son aspect et de son odeur. Il se sentait très fatigué, et l'idée de dormir, de s'évanouir, de tomber dans le coma, de mourir même ne paraissait pas si désagréable en comparaison de la souffrance infligée à ses tympans (et à son cerveau) depuis quatre heures. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Faites pas le con, vous pouvez pas crever maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à vos amis, moi ?

McCoy lâcha un petit rire.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à Spock que je suis mort _illogiquement_ , répondit-il dans un bâillement. Dites-lui-même qu' _illogique_ a été mon dernier mot. Peut-être que ça le fera réagir.

Alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans le sommeil, il entendit la voix de Merlin qui psalmodiait une incantation quelconque dans une langue inconnue.

Il l'aurait décidément fait suer jusqu'au dernier moment.

.

\- Et si je vous expliquais les règles d'un jeu de cartes du pays de Galles ? suggéra Perceval. Comme ça on pourrait jouer ce soir en rentrant à la taverne.

Il avait tout tenté pour faire la conversation, mais le seigneur Spock (quel nom étrange !) ne répondait que par monosyllabes. (Monosyllabe, c'était un mot qu'il connaissait depuis peu, Arthur le lui avait appris.) Perceval commençait à se demander si son compagnon de route était normalement intelligent et s'il comprenait bien tout ce qu'il disait, parce qu'il ne réagissait pas plus qu'une huître, alors que Perceval proposait des sujets de discussion vachement intéressants ! S'il ne comprenait pas, il était même prêt à partager avec lui sa botte secrète, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'attirait. Comme si la destinée dont lui avait une fois parlé Arthur était inexplicablement liée à ce grand type qui marchait à longues enjambées devant lui, sans un mot, concentré sur les eaux profondes du lac de l'Ombre. Il n'aurait pas su comment l'expliquer, mais il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

\- Si vous voulez, répondit Spock sans enthousiasme.

Perceval ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il était très rare qu'on lui laisse expliquer les règles du jeu de chez lui. Dès qu'il essayait, le tavernier et Karadoc faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu et proposaient un cul de chouette, un jeu imbittable avec des règles à la con, où il perdait tout le temps.

\- Au pays de Galles, commença-t-il en bafouillant tant il était heureux, il y a un jeu qui s'appelle le fizzbin. C'est pas très difficile : chaque joueur prend six cartes, sauf le joueur à la droite du donneur, qui en prend sept. La seconde carte, on la retourne comme une crêpe, mais pas le jeudi. Si vous avez deux valets, c'est la moitié du fizzbin. Mais si vous avez un autre valet, alors vous avez un skrall et vous êtes disqualifié. Pour faire un fizzbin, vous avez besoin ou d'un roi ou d'un deux, sauf la nuit bien sûr, où il vous faudrait une dame et un quatre. Si vous n'avez pas eu de valet et qu'à la place vous avez eu une reine, alors là je vous donne une autre carte, mais si c'est le soir, il faut la rendre après. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez espérer un royal fizzbin. La dernière carte s'appelle un kronk…

Un bruit de branches cassées interrompit le chevalier au moment le plus intéressant de son explication. Trois gaillards venaient d'apparaître sur le chemin devant eux, armés de massues et de poignards. Perceval avala avec difficulté et posa mollement la main sur la garde de son épée. Son coéquipier n'était pas armé, il était envoyé par le roi Arthur, la mission de Perceval était de le protéger… mais il doutait fortement d'en être capable.

\- Messieurs, je vous prie de nous laisser passer, demanda Spock poliment.

Perceval eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà : le type n'était pas très intelligent. En face, les trois bandits ricanèrent, et à leur place, Perceval aurait certainement ricané aussi.

\- Ouais, on te laissera passer quand tu nous auras donné tout ce que t'as, y compris ton froc.

Spock haussa les sourcils.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir de ce que vous comptez faire de mon pantalon ?

Les voleurs se regardèrent avec une pointe de surprise. L'attitude du seigneur Spock n'était absolument pas normale et elle devait les perturber autant qu'elle perturbait Perceval. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « enquérir ».

\- Allez, envoyez vos affaires, tous les deux ! aboya l'un des bandits.

Le chevalier s'apprêtait à obéir lorsque son coéquipier tira de sa ceinture une sorte de petit objet. La suite se passa en un éclair : un rayon lumineux jaillit de l'objet et frappa le plus proche des brigands, qui tomba immédiatement à terre. Les deux autres se regardèrent et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Perceval resta un instant bouche bée avant de s'écrier :

\- Wahou, c'est génial ! Comment vous avez fait ?

Spock rangea son arme et reprit sa route sans dire un mot.

\- C'était de la magie ? insista le chevalier.

\- Si vous voulez.

\- Mais comment ça marche ? Est-ce que je pourrais essayer moi aussi ? J'aime pas trop la magie d'habitude, mais là c'était trop mortel ! Vous croyez que Merlin est capable de faire des trucs comme ça lui aussi ? Il sait balancer des pluies de pierre, mais…

Spock s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Perceval.

\- Vous arrive-t-il de vous taire parfois ?

La question prit le chevalier au dépourvu. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Euh… Ben… Ouais, bien sûr, quand je dors.

\- Alors, je vous en prie, dormez.

\- Mais je ne peux pas dormir sur commande, protesta Perceval, à qui la requête semblait étrange.

\- Ca peut s'arranger, déclara Spock en faisant un pas rapide dans sa direction.

Les doigts de l'homme se resserrèrent sur son épaule, et il se sentit soudainement tout mou. Le monde s'estompa autour de lui et il tomba lentement à terre, retenu par la poigne de fer de son compagnon de route.

Les machins magiques, il faut s'en méfier, il l'avait toujours su.

.

James Kirk était au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'était un état qu'il avait déjà expérimenté à plusieurs reprises dans sa vie, et il pensait avoir déjà atteint le bord extrême des limites de sa patience dans certaines situations, par exemple lorsque l'intégralité de son équipage, premier officier compris, complètement shooté par des plantes ridicules, avait décidé de déserter l' _Enterprise_ pour aller gambader et batifoler dans les champs (encore une fois, premier officier compris, et ç'avait été un spectacle auquel il ne pensait qu'avec un frisson d'angoisse), ou encore lorsqu'une espèce de taré qui se prenait pour Dieu s'amusait à les coincer dans une fausse réalité qui ressemblait à leur XVIIIème siècle – mais il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il existait une autre façon de l'amener à exploser.**

Karadoc était en train de l'avoir à l'usure.

Car Karadoc était un compagnon de route épuisant. Ils marchaient depuis maintenant près de cinq heures, et le prétendu chevalier s'était aplati à terre, caché dans un buisson (où il avait également poussé le capitaine, « pour le protéger ») et même jeté dans le lac (encore une fois, avec Kirk, « pour le protéger ») à la moindre alerte. Alertes qui pour l'instant s'étaient avérées être des bestioles totalement inoffensives – chevreuil, faisan, lapin – mais qui n'en poussaient pas moins Karadoc à se cacher. Lorsqu'il ne jetait pas Kirk dans les orties, il parlait de choses totalement inintéressantes dans le meilleur des cas, sinon complètement absurdes, le plus souvent la bouche pleine (Jim ne voulait pas savoir quelle quantité de nourriture il transportait dans son sac), ou bien il chantait des chansons incompréhensibles, ou encore il « imitait les animaux de la forêt ». Cette dernière partie avait été particulièrement pénible à supporter. Kirk avait failli, à trois reprises, le faire taire d'un coup de phaseur bien senti.

Il se demandait comment s'en sortait Spock avec Perceval.

Il se demandait comment Bones s'en sortait avec Merlin.

Il aurait voulu être n'importe où, sauf ici et maintenant.

Pourtant, le paysage était magnifique. Seul, ou accompagné de ses amis, il aurait pu apprécier la beauté sauvage du lac et des collines qui l'environnaient.

\- … Au début, on voulait mettre le siège de transport dans les chiottes de l'auberge, mais on s'est dit ensuite que si quelqu'un s'asseyait dessus sans faire exprès, il risquait de se retrouver à Kaamelott. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a mis à la sortie de la ville, bien planqué dans les buissons. C'est pratique, ces machins, y a pas à dire.

Mais évidemment, étant donné le fond sonore, admirer le paysage était plutôt difficile.

\- Au début, avec Perceval, on n'avait pas capté que ça permettait de revenir, alors…

\- Je suis désolé, mais est-ce que vous pourriez vous taire cinq minutes ? l'interrompit Kirk.

S'il n'avait pas _au minimum_ cinq minutes de silence, c'était certain, il allait commettre un meurtre.

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en donnant un vigoureux coup de glotte pour avaler un bout de pain.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme, répondit Jim en priant pour que la réponse satisfasse son interlocuteur.

\- Ah bon. C'est marrant que vous trouviez pas que c'est calme par ici, parce que moi je trouve que c'est plutôt mortel comme ambiance.

Le capitaine s'apprêtait à répondre qu'autre chose allait devenir mortel si Karadoc ne se taisait pas dans la seconde qui suivait, mais un mouvement à la surface de l'eau le coupa dans son élan. Il se précipita vers le bord du lac. Ce dernier étant tout en longueur, il n'était pas difficile d'apercevoir l'autre rive. Or, c'était vers l'autre rive que se formaient les ridules qui avaient attiré son attention.

Une tête colossale émergea de l'eau, loin, très loin d'eux. Le chevalier poussa un cri.

\- Vous avez vu ?

Kirk hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il espérait de tout cœur que Nessie se dirigeait vers l'autre bord du lac parce que Spock s'y trouvait et avait réussi à communiquer avec lui.

\- Ah ouais, c'est quand même plus gros qu'une anguille, commenta Karadoc. Parce que vous savez, la dernière fois qu'on est venus ici avec Perceval, on croyait que…

Jim retint un gémissement et pria pour que Spock se dépêche, qu'ils puissent regagner Kaamelott, se débarrasser des lézards et des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et retourner à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Sitôt dans ses quartiers, il jetterait les œuvres complètes de Chrétien de Troyes qu'il avait tant aimées dans le réacteur principal du vaisseau. Ou dans les toilettes.

\- … les émotions comme ça, ça creuse. Vous voulez un peu de pâté ?

.

Spock avait laissé le chevalier inconscient à terre et s'était redressé doucement, lentement, profitant de chaque instant de silence. S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement poussé un soupir de soulagement. Voire même un hurlement de triomphe. Etant Vulcain, il se contenta de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'appliquer son esprit à la recherche de celui de la créature. Ils étaient suffisamment loin du petit village de Lochend, où le siège de transport les avait envoyés, au beau milieu d'une nature sauvage et désertique. Si Nessie était là, elle (car c'était une femelle) ne craindrait pas de se montrer.

Il se concentra donc pour appeler le « monstre ». Presque immédiatement, son esprit entra en résonance avec celui d'une entité aux pouvoirs incroyables. Ses boucliers mentaux, affaiblis par les 4,76 heures d'illogisme qu'il venait de vivre, chancelèrent. La créature diminua immédiatement la force de sa réponse télépathique.

Quelques minutes après, la tête reptilienne de Nessie, telle que Spock l'avait déjà vue sur les photographies d'époque, apparut à quelques mètres de lui, dans l'eau du Loch. Il lui était visiblement impossible d'avancer davantage en raison du peu de profondeur de l'eau. Le Vulcain s'avança dans le lac. L'eau était glacée, et le contact avec sa peau dépourvue de graisse protectrice*** s'avéra encore plus désagréable qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, mais il continua sans hésiter jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Nessie. Ses yeux avaient la taille de la tête de Spock. Il avança avec précaution une main vers la créature, qui baissa sa tête comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il désirait.

Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur les écailles vertes et souples.

La fusion fut immédiate, et renversante. Des centaines de pensées affluèrent à l'esprit du Vulcain – sagesse millénaire d'un être qui avait passé presque toute son existence à observer, réfléchir et méditer. La similitude de leur façon de penser le saisit et le tourbillon immatériel de ses idées l'entraîna hors de l'espace et du temps.

Lorsqu'il ôta sa main, après ce qui aurait pu être une éternité, l'œil du reptile se referma lentement, comme pour donner son accord muet à la question que Spock avait formulée à la fin de leur échange. Nessie acceptait de leur venir en aide.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de transporter une créature de dix tonnes jusqu'à Kaamelott, mais, étrangement, le problème ne semblait pas insoluble au premier officier. Il se sentait en paix, en harmonie avec tout ce qui l'entourait…

\- La vache, c'est gros quand même !

… Enfin, avec _presque_ tout.

\- Vous… Vous lui avez parlé, hein ?

Quelque chose dans la voix du chevalier avait changé. Spock, quoique encore sous le choc de son échange avec le « monstre », s'en aperçut et se retourna pour apercevoir Perceval qui, parfaitement réveillé, à quelques mètres de lui, le regardait avec stupéfaction.

\- En effet, répondit le Vulcain. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, elle va nous aider.

\- Oh, j'ai pas peur, déclara le chevalier. J'ai bien vu pendant que vous lui parliez qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez, j'imagine, aucune réticence à ce que nous l'utilisions comme moyen de transport afin de traverser le lac ?

\- C'est pas faux.

Spock haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas faux ?

\- Ben, ce que vous avez dit.

Le premier officier prit un moment pour essayer de comprendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, sans succès. Il se contenta de le regarder, attendant des précisions.

\- Non mais en fait je connais pas le mot que vous avez dit, j'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Spock désigna la créature, qui s'était tournée sur le côté pour leur permettre d'embarquer sans trop se mouiller et attendait tranquillement la fin de leur discussion.

\- Vous n'aurez pas peur de monter sur son dos pour traverser ?

\- Non, répondit Perceval. Avec vous, j'ai pas peur.

Le Vulcain ne jugea pas utile d'approfondir cette question et il prit place, à côté du chevalier, sur l'échine du reptile, qui entama immédiatement sa traversée à la surface du lac.

\- Vous venez d'une autre planète, hein ?

Spock se tourna, peut-être un peu vivement, vers Perceval. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, ni à autant de perspicacité de la part de son compagnon de route.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? se contenta-t-il de demander à son tour.

\- Parce que vous êtes allopathe.

\- Télépathe ? proposa le Vulcain, qui commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit tordu du chevalier.

\- Ouais, voilà. Vous avez parlé dans la tête du serpent géant, comme vous m'avez parlé dans ma tête à moi, pour m'endormir.

Spock fit un mouvement de tête non-compromettant, intérieurement impressionné. De façon surprenante, Perceval avait parfaitement compris le mécanisme de la prise neurale vulcaine, à demi physique (une pression sur certains nerfs) et à demi mentale (une injonction télépathique qui incitait au sommeil, qu'aucun humain n'avait jusqu'ici, à sa connaissance, ressentie comme telle). Peut-être cet homme n'était-il pas uniquement ce qu'il paraissait être, s'il était capable d'une telle sensibilité psychique.

\- Et comme j'ai jamais vu ça, je me suis dit que peut-être vous veniez d'une autre planète. Parce que moi, mon rêve, ce serait d'aller dans l'espace, vous savez.

Décidément, songea Spock, cet humain était plein de surprises. Et, contrairement aux premières apparences, pas toutes mauvaises.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je serais chez moi si j'y allais. Plus qu'ici. Ici, je suis toujours à côté de la plaque, il paraît. Quoi que je fasse, c'est jamais la bonne chose.

Un souvenir traversa soudain l'esprit du premier officier. Il était prouvé qu'une espèce humanoïde à présent disparue avait, par le passé, fait étape sur terre, bien avant le premier contact et la création de la Fédération, avant de disparaître à jamais en voulant franchir la grande frontière magnétique de la galaxie. Et si jamais…

L'hypothèse semblait fortement improbable, mais pas totalement impossible.****

Et expliquerait en partie du moins l'étrangeté de l'esprit de Perceval.

Les quatre heures d'absurdité totale que le Vulcain avait vécues lui apparaissaient sous un nouveau jour, vues sous cette perspective. Après tout, communiquer avec de nouvelles espèces était une expérience fascinante.

Même si ladite espèce était totalement dépourvue de logique.

.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas mauvais, ce pâté.

Karadoc acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas mauvais, il l'avait choisi lui-même selon une douzaine de critères, enveloppé avec amour dans un torchon et rangé dans sa réserve personnelle pour le conserver dans des conditions optimales.

Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux sur le bord du lac, observant la bestiole, à présent immobile de l'autre côté de l'eau. Chose étrange, Karadoc n'avait pas spécialement peur. Vu d'ici, le serpent ressemblait plutôt à un gros lézard qu'à un vrai monstre. Et puis il faisait bon au soleil, et ils avaient de quoi manger.

Il avait semblé au chevalier que, pendant leur marche, Kirk avait été… agacé. Par quoi, il ne savait pas au juste, mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas totalement détendu. Un peu comme quand le roi Arthur partait en mission avec lui et Perceval. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu le serpent géant et qu'ils s'étaient installés pour casser la croûte (le grand air, ça creuse !), il s'était tout de suite calmé. Mais ça, Karadoc aurait pu le lui dire dès le départ, dès qu'on mange, ça va mieux. Il aurait peut-être dû lui proposer du pâté dès la première alerte – un chevreuil qui avait déboulé comme ça sur le chemin, sans prévenir ! De quoi vous flanquer une crise cardiaque !

\- C'est beau, ici, murmura Kirk en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'eux

De nouveau, Karadoc s'empressa de faire signe que oui. C'était vrai que c'était beau, et avec le soleil couchant, ça l'était encore plus.

\- Regardez, le monstre bouge ! s'écria-t-il.

Kirk se redressa et tendit le cou pour observer ce que lui désignait son compagnon.

\- Il vient vers nous, ajouta le chevalier, moyennement rassuré.

\- Je vois.

Ils regardèrent la forme immense du serpent glisser à la surface de l'eau. Elle se rapprochait petit à petit, et Karadoc se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité.

\- Faudrait peut-être penser à y aller, non ?

\- Il y a quelque chose sur Nessie, dit Kirk pour toute réponse.

Le chevalier plissa les yeux. En effet, une silhouette se détachait sur le dos de la créature.

Deux silhouettes. Et l'une d'entre elles était…

\- C'est le seigneur Perceval ! s'exclama Karadoc, stupéfait.

\- Et Spock, compléta Kirk en se levant. Il a réussi !

Perceval agitait joyeusement les bras, l'air parfaitement à son aise sur le dos de la bestiole.

\- Regardez qui on vous ramène ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix.

Kirk s'inclina devant la créature, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil que Karadoc aurait qualifié de malicieux.

\- Spock, je vous ai déjà dit que vous êtes génial ?

Le dénommé Spock haussa un sourcil.

\- Le moment me semble mal choisi pour cela, capitaine. Le problème du transport se pose toujours. Comment allons-nous faire pour regagner Kaamelott ?

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Karadoc était en train de se creuser la cervelle pour essayer de calculer le temps que ça prendrait pour creuser un tunnel depuis le lac de l'Ombre jusqu'à Kaamelott, et ensuite le remplir d'eau, puis…

\- Vous pourriez pas appeler la dame du Lac ? Je sais qu'elle est facilement impressionnable en société, mais c'est un cas de force magique.

\- Majeure ? proposa Spock.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Avec vos pouvoirs allopathiques, peut-être que vous pourriez ?

Le grand type acquiesça pensivement.

\- C'est une idée, dit-il avec un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix, comme s'il était surpris que Perceval puisse avoir une idée. Laissez-moi me concentrer quelques instants.

Il ferma les yeux. Une minute s'écoula.

Puis il y eut un éclair, et le monde disparut autour d'eux.

.

Le « médecin » regardait avec ébahissement sa jambe totalement guérie. Il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux, à tel point que Merlin trouva son scepticisme légèrement vexant. Il était druide, après tout ! Une plaie de ce genre, ce n'était rien quand vous connaissiez le bon sort !

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda McCoy en sortant enfin de son hébétude.

\- Un sort de guérison. C'est rapide et efficace. La médecine, c'est bien, c'est sûr, mais des fois, on peut pas faire autrement. J'allais quand même pas vous laisser crever ici, hein !

\- Eh bien… merci.

\- De rien, c'est mon boulot, hein !

McCoy passait et repassait son doigt sur la blessure, qui avait (évidemment) totalement disparu, comme s'il avait toujours du mal à y croire.

\- Tenez, buvez un coup, ça vous remettra d'aplomb, proposa Merlin en passant à son compagnon l'outre qui contenait son meilleur vin de châtaigne et qui ne le quittait jamais.

McCoy prit une gorgée et fit claquer sa langue de façon appréciative.

\- Excellent.

\- Merci. Je le fais moi-même, j'adore la châtaigne, je m'en ferais péter le bide.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le médecin.

Un silence confortable s'installa. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient les reflets du soleil dans le lac de l'Ombre. L'instant était presque magique.

\- Vous en revoulez un peu ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Une demi-heure et près d'un litre et demie de vin plus tard, l'ambiance s'était totalement décontractée. En fait, ce McCoy n'était pas un mauvais gars. Un peu colérique peut-être, mais plutôt sympathique. Il était aussi nul que Merlin pour faire des blagues, ce qui avait immédiatement créé un lien entre eux.

\- Moi, j'essaye d'éviter le rassemblement du corbeau tous les ans, expliqua-t-il laborieusement – sa langue était devenue un peu pâteuse et il avait du mal à former des mots de plus de deux syllabes – parce qu'il faut faire des blagues. Et en plus, c'est sans alcool, alors…*****

\- Oh, je vous comprends. Moi aussi j'évite les colloques de médecine où on ne peut pas boire. Mais nous, personne ne nous demande de faire des blagues, ajouta le médecin après un instant de réflexion. Heureusement.

Merlin acquiesça et reprit un peu de vin. Le poids de l'outre avait sensiblement diminué. Il se rendit compte que la nuit était presque tombée.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont trouvé le monstre ? demanda McCoy.

Le druide n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant, et le monde disparut autour d'eux…

… Pour se reconstituer immédiatement sous la forme d'un liquide glacé.

Merlin toussa, cracha, battit des pieds, agita les bras, et se rendit finalement compte qu'il pataugeait dans soixante-dix centimètres de flotte. A côté de lui se trouvait McCoy, qui tenait toujours dans la main droite le vin de châtaigne.

\- Vous l'avez pas lâché, constata le druide satisfait. Ça va nous réchauffer.

Le médecin acquiesça.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, répondit une voix.

Une voix – tout sauf jouasse – que Merlin aurait reconnue entre mille. S'il reconnaissait bien l'inflexion, ils allaient se prendre une chasse.

.

Arthur était allé méditer près du lac sacré, en passant par le souterrain qu'il avait un jour découvert avec Léodagan et Bohort, et qui menait dans les bois. Il avait grand besoin de se ressourcer après ce qui s'était passé dans la grande plaine.

Ils avaient tout vu depuis les remparts du château : les lézards géants étaient arrivés, comme les visiteurs du futur l'avaient prédit, et s'étaient jetés sur les Saxons, apparemment pas dépaysés par le changement de décor – ni par la modification de leur menu. Visiblement, les barbares étaient à leur goût, car ils en avaient dévoré deux chacun (même Léodagan avait déclaré que « non mais là, c'est quand même dégueu »), et avaient égorgé ceux qui s'étaient attardés dans les parages. Les autres avaient fui sans demander leur reste.

Le problème saxon était donc réglé définitivement, mais il avait été remplacé par un problème plus gênant : les lézards, au nombre de treize, avaient repéré le château et entrepris d'escalader ses murs. Les chevaliers les avaient repoussés avec des piques, des flèches, de l'eau bouillante, mais les bestioles semblaient invulnérables. Elle s'accrochaient aux pierres, montaient à la vitesse de l'éclair et, lorsqu'elles avaient été rejetées à terre, se relevaient sans le moindre mal et reprenaient l'escalade. Sans Guenièvre (ça lui faisait mal au cul de l'avouer, mais oui, elle avait, une fois dans sa vie, fait preuve d'intelligence), qui avait proposé d'enduire les murs d'huile ou de toute autre substance glissante pour les empêcher de grimper, il y avait fort à parier que Kaamelott serait tombé, et que ses occupants auraient servi de casse-dalle à des lézards venus de l'espace.

Lesdits lézards avaient décidé d'assiéger le château et s'étaient installés au pied des murailles. Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient là, Bohort hurlait comme un damné, Léodagan lui avait collé une beigne, Lancelot avait vaguement pris sa défense, Léodagan lui avait gueulé dessus, et là, Arthur en avait eu ras le bol. Il s'était donc faufilé au crépuscule par le passage qui partait de la salle du trône et aboutissait non loin du lac sacré. Là, il s'était assis sur une pierre et avait regardé la nuit tomber, goûtant le silence.

Il était découragé.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout allait de travers ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber sur le Graal au lieu de devoir se farcir, en plus d'une épouse complètement con, qu'il ne se farcissait pas d'ailleurs, des épreuves et des quêtes toutes plus débiles et irréalisables les unes que les autres ?

Il en était là de ses peu réjouissantes réflexions lorsqu'un éclair aveuglant l'éblouit (ou éblouissant l'aveugla, au choix). L'instant d'après, un bruit monstrueux d'éclaboussures se fit entendre et une vague le trempa de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une forme gigantesque se tenait au milieu du lac.

-Vous avez une idée de ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda une voix légèrement avinée.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, déclara Arthur, légèrement énervé.

Il ne distinguait que vaguement des silhouettes dans le lac, sans parvenir à savoir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait.

La voix de la dame du Lac retentit alors sur sa gauche.

\- Bon, d'accord, l'atterrissage n'était pas super, mais au moins j'ai visé le lac !

\- Certes, je vous l'accorde, répondit la voix sans émotions du dénommé Spock.

\- Vous avez une idée de l'énergie que ça demande, un trajet comme ça avec une bestiole de dix tonnes ? fulmina la dame du Lac. La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller tout seul si vous n'êtes pas content !

Arthur ricana.

\- Vous voyez l'effet que ça fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Eh bien, on vous sollicite pour une tâche _un poil trop difficile pour vous_ , et vous vous faites engueuler quand vous ratez. Ça vous rappelle rien ?

\- Sire ? C'est vous ? demanda la voix, toute proche, de Perceval.

\- Non, c'est le pape.

\- Ah bon, pardon.

Le roi soupira. Certaines choses ne changent pas. D'un certain côté, il était presque rassurant de voir que Perceval restait toujours le même.

.

 *** Je suis à peu près certaine que ces quatre mots sont une citation extraite d'une BD, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver laquelle. Si vous le retrouvez pour moi, vous aurez droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle, parce que ça m'énerve.**

 **** Petites références à "This side of paradise" (avec Spock qui fait le cochon pendu dans les arbres, si, si, je vous assure) et "The squire of Gothos" dans TOS.**

 ***** Complètement non-canon. Mais il est communément admis dans le fandom que les Vulcains n'aiment pas l'eau.**

 ****** Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que Perceval a été trouvé par ses parents adoptifs au milieu d'un cercle de culture... Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce possible lien entre les deux univers.**

 ******* Voir "Le rassemblement du corbeau".** **Merlin qui essaye de faire des blagues, c'est... épique.**


	5. Conclusion

_Bon, ben en fait j'ai eu l'inspiration ce soir, et comme samedi je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir Internet, je poste la fin maintenant. Merci à celles (et ceux) qui ont suivi cette histoire délirante jusqu'au bout. Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez au moins souri à sa lecture. Un grand BRAVO à Adalas qui a tout de suite vu la référence à TOS (voir la dernière note en bas de page)._

 _Je retourne maintenant à des choses un peu plus sérieuses : d'ici une semaine ou deux, je pense être en mesure de commencer une nouvelle histoire, centrée sur McCoy (avec Spock évidemment), et peut-être aussi de lancer la traduction sur laquelle je bosse depuis relativement longtemps. Sur ce, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse découvrir la conclusion de cette_ fascinante _aventure !_

 **« Là où on va, on n'a pas besoin de route… »***

Depuis les remparts, Arthur contemplait avec un certain ébahissement la plaine déserte, parsemée d'ossements, seuls vestiges du carnage qui venait d'avoir lieu. Au milieu, trônait _Nessie_ , ainsi que l'appelaient les visiteurs du futur, visiblement ravie de son festin de reptiles, dont elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée alors qu'ils se jetaient sur elle. Les bestioles, quoique présumées invincibles, n'avaient pas tenu très longtemps. Le monstre du lac de l'Ombre, insensible à leurs attaques furieuses qui glissaient sur sa carapace, les avait adroitement saisis entre les appendices qui lui servaient de pattes et les avait croqués un par un, comme des amuse-bouche, avant de recracher délicatement les os, qu'elle était en train d'empiler en un joli tas bien propre.

Derrière le roi, Léodagan, Lancelot et Bohort étaient restés muets devant ce spectacle ( _une première_ , songea Arthur : il fallait bien un combat entre un serpent géant et une douzaine de monstrueux lézards pour réduire au silence ces trois-là). Il n'y avait guère que Karadoc et Perceval pour commenter avec enthousiasme la victoire de Nessie sur les lézards de l'espace.

\- Sire, vous trouvez pas que les os des bestioles sont un peu… brillants ?

Le roi lança vers Perceval un regard fatigué.

\- Brillants ? répéta-t-il stupidement.

\- Il a raison, ce con, s'écria Léodagan, que l'émotion rendait presque aimable. On dirait…

\- … De l'or, compléta Lancelot, la voix blanche.

 _C'est écrit dans le livre des prophéties : trois hommes doivent venir du futur pour vous permettre de découvrir le plus fabuleux trésor de tous les temps._

Il était peut-être temps de remettre la main sur ce fichu bouquin, s'il prédisait des trucs aussi sympas.**

.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est vraiment de l'or ? s'exclama McCoy, totalement bluffé par cette impossibilité anatomique. Mais c'est mou ! ajouta-t-il en saisissant à pleine main un fémur, qu'il tordit comme s'il avait été en caoutchouc.

\- Il semblerait, docteur, que nous ayons beaucoup à apprendre sur certaines espèces encore inconnues, répondit pensivement Spock en jetant un regard étrange vers Perceval de Galles, qui s'amusait à faire des nœuds avec tous les os qu'il trouvait.

 _Il sait faire des nœuds, c'est déjà ça_ , pensa Kirk qui n'avait toujours pas digéré sa déception envers le chevalier destiné à vouer sa vie à la quête du Graal.

Arthur se tourna vers les officiers de l' _Enterprise_ et vers Nessie qui, impressionnante, se dressait de toute sa hauteur à côté du château.

\- Bon, ben merci. Pour tout. Ah, y a pas à dire, vous êtes drôlement efficace, vous et vos hommes.

Il sembla au capitaine qu'il prononçait ces mots avec une pointe de regret – ce qui se comprenait parfaitement, étant donné les boulets que se traînait le roi à la Table Ronde. Jim avait rarement été aussi fier de son équipage, et pourtant il ne se passait pas de journée sans qu'il remercie toutes les divinités de l'univers de lui avoir accordé de pareils hommes et femmes à ses côtés.

\- Voyez ce trésor inattendu comme une façon de vous dédommager des dommages que vous avez subis par notre faute, répondit Kirk sans commenter davantage le sujet épineux de l'efficacité de son équipe, par opposition à celle de Kaamelott.

Le roi hocha la tête.

\- De vous à moi, c'est plutôt vous qui seriez en droit de vous plaindre. Comment ça s'est passé au lac de l'Ombre avec Perceval et Karadoc ? Vous n'avez pas eu envie de leur éclater la tronche ?

\- Eh bien…

Kirk hésita. Fallait-il avouer la vérité au souverain le plus connu de toute l'Angleterre ? Lui dire que ses hommes étaient de véritables tocards, incapables de distinguer le nord du sud, et un lapin d'une créature maléfique ?

Il se rendit alors compte que son silence parlait par lui-même.

\- Ouais, vous avez raison, ne dites rien, conclut Arthur avec un soupir. Maintenant, comment on fait pour renvoyer Nessie là d'où elle vient ?

\- Mon premier officier peut convoquer la dame du Lac, semble-t-il. Pensez-vous qu'elle sera disposée à nous aider de nouveau ?

Arthur sourit.

\- Il faudra bien. On va pas laisser un serpent géant se balader dans les jardins de Kaamelott, au milieu des betteraves***, ça ferait désordre. Les dieux n'apprécieraient pas, je pense.

.

\- Tenez, je vous ai tout écrit sur cette feuille.

Merlin fourra le parchemin dans les mains de McCoy, qui parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes.

\- Euh… Ne vous vexez pas, mais je ne comprends rien. C'est écrit en druidique ?

\- Non, non, je sais pas lire le druidique. C'est juste que j'écris mal, c'est tout.

Arthur, méfiant, s'approcha de l'étrange duo que formaient le médecin et l'enchanteur, qui s'étaient écartés du reste du groupe, comme s'ils étaient soudainement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore ? Vous les remerciez en leur filant des sorts ?

Merlin parut gêné, et McCoy lança un regard vaguement inquiet en direction de son supérieur, qui était en pleine discussion avec Karadoc.

\- Euh… Non, pas exactement.

\- Quoi, « pas exactement » ? s'énerva le roi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Il arracha la feuille des mains de l'homme.

\- Ingrédients… Blablabla… Cinq cents grammes de châtaignes… Faites macérer… Mais… Mais vous lui filez une recette de cuisine ? s'étrangla le roi.

Ce crétin avait la possibilité d'échanger avec un visiteur venu du futur des secrets pouvant sauver la vie de milliers de personnes, et il lui refilait une recette pourrie !

\- Oui mais non mais c'est pas n'importe laquelle, bafouilla Merlin.

McCoy acquiesça avec véhémence, et le roi commença à se demander si les acolytes de Kirk étaient vraiment plus intelligents et efficace que les boulets qu'il se traînait à la Table Ronde.

.

\- Bon, eh ben au revoir. Tenez, je vous ai préparé un casse-dalle pour la route, déclara Karadoc en fourrant dans les mains de Kirk un énorme paquet enveloppé dans un torchon.

Le capitaine remercia le chevalier avec chaleur, mais McCoy, qui s'était glissé entre eux après avoir lâchement abandonné Merlin à la colère d'Arthur (il s'en fichait, il avait sa recette de vin de châtaignes – franchement, ce truc était tout simplement délicieux) ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'il se frottait le ventre, comme si la simple mention de la nourriture le rendait malade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jim ? demanda le médecin en le transperçant de son regard acéré. Des contractions postprandiales**** ?

Karadoc et Kirk le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit un gros mot. Bones ricana.

\- Voilà ce que c'est de goûter la nourriture locale avec autant d'enthousiasme, commenta-t-il (en passant sous silence qu'il avait lui-même très largement testé l'alcool de Merlin, puisqu'à deux, ils s'étaient descendu une outre de trois litres en moins d'une demi-heure). Votre estomac n'est pas habitué aux bactéries du coin. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir fait une allergie, avec votre bol habituel.

Jim étant allergique à peu près à tout ce qui existait dans l'univers, il avait été chanceux en effet de ne pas tomber raide suite à un choc anaphylactique après avoir goûté toutes les cochonneries non stérilisées que trimbalait le chevalier dans son sac.

Les deux officiers se tournèrent vers Spock qui, quelques mètres plus loin, parlait avec Perceval, de façon semblait-il tout à fait courtoise.

\- Je me demande bien de quoi ont pu se parler ces deux-là, marmonna le médecin.

.

\- Donc vous venez bien d'une autre planète ?

\- Affirmatif.

Perceval ouvrit de grands yeux. Enfin, il rencontrait un être venu d'ailleurs !

\- Et… D'où venez-vous ?

\- De la planète Vulcain, répondit Spock. Notre espèce est entièrement vouée à la logique.

\- Ah ouais, vous faites de la culture, quoi.

Le sourcil de l'homme se haussa, et le chevalier sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

\- Logique, c'est pas ce qui se passe à la campagne ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Agricole.

\- Ah, ouais, c'est ça, agricole. Mais alors, logique***** ?

\- Logique, c'est… le contraire de ce que vous êtes.

Spock sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit :

\- Seigneur Perceval, si je peux me permettre de vous poser une question personnelle… ?

Le chevalier haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, il pouvait poser n'importe quelle question. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, après tout.

\- Vos parents sont-ils encore en vie ?

Pour une question personnelle, c'était une question personnelle.

\- Ouais, ils ont une ferme là-bas au pays de Galles. Mais quand j'étais petit, ma grand-mère me disait que j'étais tombé du ciel et que c'était pour ça que j'étais différent des autres. C'est peut-être à cause de toutes ses histoires que j'ai commencé à vouloir voyager dans l'espace.

\- Je comprends, murmura Spock.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ? demanda Perceval. Parce que moi je pige rien à ce que vous dites.

\- Vous comprendrez un jour. Au revoir, Seigneur Perceval. Longue vie et prospérité.

\- Au revoir, Seigneur Spock. Longue vie et prospérité, répéta le chevalier sans comprendre. Avant de partir, vous ne pourriez pas me dire un truc sur l'espace ? N'importe quoi ?

Spock sembla hésiter, puis fit un bref signe de tête.

\- Les étoiles que vous voyez dans le ciel, expliqua-t-il, sont pour la plupart mortes depuis longtemps. La lumière mettant un certain temps à vous parvenir, vous n'en apercevez que le passé, un simple écho, un reflet.

Perceval hocha la tête, ébahi. Il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il était ébahi par l'explication en elle-même, ou ébahi parce qu'il la comprenait totalement, alors que normalement, il bittait jamais rien à ce qu'on lui expliquait.

Le Vulcain esquissa un curieux geste avec les doigts de sa main droite, puis fit quelques pas vers ses compagnons.

L'instant d'après, ils s'étaient précipités ensemble dans le portail temporel qui se dessinait à peine à l'orée du bois et que l'enchanteur allait s'employer à détruire sitôt les trois visiteurs disparus, afin d'éviter d'autres surprises de ce genre.

\- Je sais pas vous, mais moi, ça me fait de la peine qu'ils soient partis, murmura Merlin en retroussant ses manches.

.

\- Capitaine ! C'est vous ?

La voix de Scotty sonna comme une douce mélopée à ses oreilles.

\- Remontez-nous, monsieur Scott, ordonna Jim pour toute réponse.

Il sentit avec un bonheur indicible les picotements familiers de la téléportation courir à travers son corps et avec une jubilation rarement égalée les contours de son vaisseau apparaître autour de lui. Scotty, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, fronça les sourcils à la vue de ses trois supérieurs vêtus de costumes beigeasses et poussiéreux, rapportant dans leurs plis les délicats effluves du bas Moyen Age.

\- Capitaine ? Où étiez-vous ?

\- En Ecosse, monsieur Scott, répondit Kirk avec un sourire devant l'expression incrédule de son ingénieur en chef.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être de retour chez soi !

.

\- Vous non plus, vous arrivez pas à dormir ? demanda Arthur en constatant que son beau-père était accoudé à la table de la cuisine, mâchonnant pensivement un bout de saucisson.

\- Eh non, répondit Léodagan, sans son mordant habituel.

\- Moi non plus. Tout ce pognon, d'un seul coup…

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, il y avait combien ?

Arthur lança au roi de Carmélide un regard entendu.

\- De quoi frapper au minimum cent mille pièces d'or, murmura-t-il.

Léodagan, qui était en train de boire un coup, recracha le tout sur la table. Arthur fit un signe de tête fataliste. Cent mille pièces d'or, grâce à Merlin, Perceval et Karadoc et le siège de transport qu'ils avaient emporté au lac de l'Ombre. Décidément, ils auraient tout vu.

.

\- Il a soigné votre plaie sans la toucher ? demanda Spock, les deux sourcils perdus dans ses mèches noires, signes d'intense perplexité tandis qu'il fixait la jambe du médecin.

\- Mais oui ! répondit McCoy, en proie à une violente excitation. C'était incroyable. Il a psalmodié je ne sais pas quel truc et tout à coup je n'ai plus eu mal, plus de fièvre, plus d'infection, plus rien.

\- C'est impossible, fit remarquer le Vulcain. Etes-vous sûr que vous n'aviez pas déjà, à ce moment, abusé du vin de châtaigne ?

Bones vit rouge.

\- Absolument pas ! C'est une question totalement déplacée !

Le regard du premier officier se posa sur lui avec son habituelle neutralité et le transperça de part en part.

\- Vois étiez ivre, docteur, lorsque nous avons atterri dans le lac. Vous avez même chanté des chansons paillardes avec Merlin.

\- Je confirme, déclara Kirk avec un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace alors qu'il portait sa main à son ventre.

Leonard jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur et répondit du tac au tac :

\- Oui, mais moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas enfilé l'équivalent de mon poids en pâté ! Je vous préviens, ce sera riz et salade pendant au moins trois semaines ! Et maintenant, Spock, dehors ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers leur visiteur pas si inattendu que ça (dès que le Vulcain avait su que Kirk avait rendu tripes et boyaux au beau milieu de la passerelle, alors que lui-même effectuait un contrôle de routine dans les laboratoires, il était évidemment venu aux nouvelles). Le capitaine a juste besoin de se reposer et de rééquilibrer son alimentation. _Il_ va bien, _je_ vais bien, vous pouvez cesser de vous inquiéter pour nous, d'accord ?

Le premier officier se redressa, l'air offensé.

\- Docteur…

\- Oui, je sais, vous n'êtes pas inquiet, vous êtes Vulcain, rien ne vous atteint, blablabla. Et maintenant, dehors !

Qu'est-ce qu'il était content d'avoir retrouvé son infirmerie, parfaitement en ordre, immaculée…

Et _sans gros sel_ pour désinfecter.

.

\- C'est quand même dingue cette histoire d'allopathie.

Perceval acquiesça dans l'obscurité, et Karadoc faillit manquer le mouvement quasiment imperceptible de sa tête.

\- Je me dis que ce moment, c'était peut-être le plus important de ma vie, et que je l'ai manqué.

\- Comment ça, manqué ? demanda Karadoc. Qu'est-ce que vous avez manqué ?

Il était un peu inquiet pour son ami. Depuis la disparition des visiteurs, il avait à peine ouvert la bouche et – chose plus grave – il ne mangeait presque plus. Comme si son esprit était tout entier tourné vers autre chose. Même Arthur l'avait remarqué, et avait demandé discrètement à Karadoc ce qui se passait. Mais le chevalier ne comprenait pas davantage que le roi.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Perceval. Il m'a dit que je comprendrais un jour.

\- Faut pas vous biler, ils étaient bizarres ces types de toute façon.

Mais Perceval hocha de nouveau la tête et s'abîma dans la contemplation des étoiles.

\- Et vous savez le pire ? J'ai oublié de lui demander s'il y avait des planètes où y a que des chevaux, et d'autres y a que des furets, et d'autres où y a que des insectes…******

.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un fizzbin royal, Spock ?

Le Vulcain retint un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas l'engouement soudain du capitaine pour les règles du jeu totalement illogiques que lui avait enseignées Perceval durant leur trajet le long du lac. Cela faisait quatre fois que Kirk l'interrogeait à ce sujet.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, capitaine.

\- Si deux valets sont la moitié d'un fizzbin, alors peut-être que…

\- Sans vouloir vous contredire, intervint McCoy, pour une fois en accord avec le premier officier, ce jeu n'a vraiment aucune logique. Vous ne pourrez rien en tirer.

\- Probablement pas, admit Kirk, mais avouez que c'est plutôt drôle.

Spock leva un sourcil. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de _drôle_ dans ce jeu sans queue ni tête dont le capitaine lui avait fait répéter les règles absurdes déjà trois fois.

\- Et je maintiens que ça pourrait nous servir un jour, ajouta Jim avec un sourire.

\- Et moi je vous parie que ça ne nous servira jamais, renchérit le médecin en chef, et que vous aurez oublié ce jeu avant la fin de la semaine.

Le premier officier était parfaitement d'accord avec le docteur McCoy, mais il n'insista pas. Une autre idée lui trottait dans la tête, une idée qu'aucune méditation vulcaine n'avait réussi à chasser.

Il se demanda tout simplement ce que penserait le capitaine du fait que son héros, Perceval de Galles, était probablement un extra-terrestre.

.

PERCEVAL : Vous vous rendez compte que le temps que la lumière met à atteindre notre œil, on voit que des choses passées ?

ARTHUR : Hein ?

PERCEVAL : Ben ouais, si ça se trouve, je regarde l'image de ce feu alors qu'il est déjà éteint.

ARTHUR : Ouais, ben remarquez c'est comme moi, hein. Parce que là, j'ai l'air d'en avoir plein le cul, mais si ça se trouve, je suis déjà parti me coucher.*******

.

KIRK : Messieurs, votre jeu de cartes est enfantin !

KALO : Ah, vraiment, tu crois ça ?

KIRK : Oh, oui, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à y jouer.

KALO : Personne ne te le demande.

KIRK : Sur Bêta Antarès IV, ils jouent à un jeu valable. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour des débutants, donc pas pour vous. Il faut être intelligent pour y jouer.

KALO : Ecoutez, Kirk, je suis capable de jouer à tout ce que tu voudras. Tiens, voilà les cartes, mon pote, montre-nous !

SPOCK : Capitaine, je suis familier avec la culture sur Bêta Antarès…

KIRK : Spock !

SPOCK : …et je n'ai jamais rien vu…

KIRK : Spock ! Bien sûr, les cartes de Bêta Antarès sont assez différentes, mais ça ira. Le jeu s'appelle le fizzbin…********

Spock échangea avec McCoy un regard entendu. Le médecin soupira. Il avait perdu son pari…

.

 *** Je n'ai pas pu résister, parce que c'est ma citation préférée de _Retour vers le futur._ Mais c'est vrai que quand vous avez un portail temporel et un vaisseau capable de passer en vitesse-lumière et même au-delà, vous n'avez pas besoin de route. Pas plus que dans une DeLorean volante...**

 **** Bon, je sais que le livre des prophéties, normalement, Arthur n'en a pas connaissance à ce moment de la time-line, mais on va dire que la dame du Lac, oui. Soit dit en passant, c'est pas une super idée d'aller l'ouvrir pour y trouver "des trucs sympas".**

 ***** J'ai pas pu résister, j'aime trop caser des betteraves dans mes fics, bien que je sache qu'à Kaamelott Guethenoc préfère planter des choux et des endives !**

 ****** OldGirl, cette citation est pour toi. J'ai fini par la recaser, tu vois ! Pour les autres, c'est tout simplement une "vraie" citation de McCoy, prononcée dans le film Star Trek IV " _Retour sur Terre_ " (celui avec les baleines).**

 ******* Je sais, je sais, c'est "psychologique" normalement, mais, encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu résister.**

 ******** Voir "Le repos du guerrier II" dans la saison 3 de _Kaamelott_ ("Je m'en fous, je dors dans la tente du roi !").**

 ********* Je me suis toujours demandé où Perceval était allé chercher cette explication scientifique parfaitement exacte ("Stargate", livre II), ben voilà la réponse : c'est Spock qui la lui a fournie.**

 ********** Pour boucler la boucle, voilà l'explication du jeu de cartes de Perceval du chapitre précédent : dans "A piece of the action" ( _Star Trek TOS_ , saison 2 épisode 17, à voir absolument si ce n'est pas déjà fait, c'est hilarant), Kirk, prisonnier d'une bande de gangsters, les distrait en inventant une règle du jeu totalement farfelue, celle du "fizzbin". Spock et McCoy sont atterrés. J'avais envie que Perceval aide, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les officiers de l' _Enterprise_. Si c'est avec un jeu aussi débile que le "chante Sloubi", c'est encore mieux, non ?**


End file.
